A cute love story
by BluEbErRy-ChAn
Summary: Gaara and Hinata are childhood friends what happens if Gaara feels something more for Hinata will he confess his love and will a certain raven haired boy get in the way.SasukexHinataxGaara.This is my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**this fanfic is for my best friend Jia **

Hinata Hyuuga is a shy girl 5year old who does not have any friends thats why she is determined to have a friend the problem is she seems to shy to talk to people.

One day she was sitting on a bench smelling her freshly picked flowers when she saw a boy with red hair and the same age as her' wait a minute he looks familiar he was the boy in my class the one that people feared about.

He was lying on the grass he seems to be watching the clouds ' he doesn't look scary in fact he looks kinda cute with the look on his face while watching the clouds' Hinata giggled at this thought when suddenly Gaara herd her giggle he searched for where the sound was coming from and his eyes landed on a certain dark blue haired girl.

"whats so funny?" he asked curious of why she was giggling. Hinata quickly stopped and looked at him his jade colored eyes met with lavender eyes Hinata suddenly blushed from their eye contact.

"nothing... I was just ...um..." she couldn't find the words to say to him. Gaara was getting impatient of this "whatever" he said and continued watching the clouds he knew people are frightened of him they call him a monster why would this girl be any different he thought.

'This my the perfect chance to get a friend' Hinata thought "um...I was just wondering if I can join you?" Gaara was surprised by her words no one would dare talk to him or even go near him, yet this girl was asking him if she can join him.

A few minutes passed when he returned to his senses and answered "okay" ,Hinata smiled by his answered "thank you" and quickly lied down beside him.

"by the way my name is Hinata Hyuuga" she said smiling she was surprised that she was not shy around him. Gaara was amazed of how she talked and looked at him her eyes are so innocent they don't show fear they only show pure happiness maybe he has hope of finally having a friend.

"my name Gaara of the Desert" he said "nice to meet you Gaara" she said smiling while blushing 'her smile is so...so cute wait what am I thinking and what is this feeling inside I never felt this before there something about this girl something different.

'**just imagine how her blood taste like ' **' shakuka stay out of this' '**I think little Gaara is in love' '**am not'** ' yeah so okay fine I'll stay out of this bye' '**what just happened' Gaara was confused of how shakuka has acted.

**hope you enjoyed this chapter shakuka is kinda different here not like the kill everyone type he kinda is soft on Hinata but still likes blood I 'll do the next chapter really soon an if the spelling shakuka is wrong just remind me thanks and oh yeah review please!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara noticed that he was staring at her for like two minutes and quickly tore his eyes from her while Hinata blushed from his staring.

"why are you alone?"Hinata asked him shyly "because I'm always alone and I don't have any friends" he answered coldly"then I'll be your friend"Hinata blurted out immediately when Gaara finished his sentenced.

"why?" Gaara asked surprised of what she just said "because I don't have any friends either and I would be glad if... you became my friend" Hinata answered afraid if he will not like her to be his friend.

"really?" Gaara said full of happiness in his eyes, Hinata never saw him like that before and happy that she made him happy" of course we can be best friends forever" Hinata said standing up.

from then on they became best friends during break they would always play in the sandbox or watch the clouds and talk to each other.

After school "come on Hinata I've got something to show you" Gaara said while dragging Hinata to a place near the woods once they stopped Gaara pointed on the tree that has a tree house on it "I'll help you up" he said while using his sand to lift Hnata and himself up.

"I come here most of the time to watch the sunset when I'm lonely and alone" Gaara said while frowning. Hinata held Gaara's hand while saying "but now your not alone" a blush creped on Hinata's cheeks Gaara smiled and blushed from what Hinata did held Hinata's hands tighter and watched the sunset.

"its beautiful" Hinata said "I especially like how the colors blend" she added "me too" Gaara said once the sunset ended they returned to the grouned.

"Who made this tree house?" Hinata asked " I made it with sand" Gaara answered " but now this is our tree house you can always come here anytime I'll put special sand here and just say to it you want to go up and it will lift you" Hinata smiled " and remember the sand will only obey especially for you" he said Hinata felt something on her heart whenever she repeated on her mind the words 'especially for you' "thank you very much Gaara no one has ever done something so special to me" she said"well...um...I need to go Gaara my father would get mad at me when I'm not home before dark.

Gaara was disappointed because she has to go " okay goodnight Hinata" "goodnight Gaara " Hinata said and kissed him quickly on his cheek " thanks again!"and ran home.

Gaara was surprised that Hinat kissed him but soon smiled "she is truly amizing" ha said and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!...sorry if I changed the summery I placed Sasuke in there to to make it exciting!! hee hee hee and I will not use honorifics on this story**

**and yeah they are already 10 in this chapter enjoy!:)**

5 years have passed and Hinata and Gaara became the best of friends well some people avoid them and make rumors and lies about them but that didn't stop them from becoming best friends they would always go to the tree house and watch the sunset they sometimes had picnics on weekends they would always laugh and talk with each other.

The next day Gaara and Hinata met in the classroom when the bell rang and their teacher came in "good morning class" "good morning Iruka sensei " all greeted except for Gaara.

"we have a new student today in our school " Iruka said while a raven haired boy walked in. "please introduce yourself"..." my name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said emotionless while all the girls except for Hinata drooled and have hearts on their eyes.

Sasuke looked around the classroom giving glares to all the girls except for Hinata he was surprised she was not like most of the girls who were obsessed by him 'this girl is different' he thought while staring at her for almost eternity.

Gaara's blood started to boil ' who does he think he is staring at Hinata' he thought unfamiliar with this feeling while all the girls were giving death glares at her.

Dark onyx eyes met lavender once Hinata quickly put her head down and blushed 'great now all the girls hate me' she thought frowning.

Gaara noticed this and became angry** 'look at what that new kid is doing to your Hinata he is making her upset' **shukaku said ' my Hinata?' **'yes your Hinata, you don't want to lose her don't you?' '**no'**' then make her yours' **I don't want to lose her!...yes Hinata is only mine no one else can have her I wont lose her NEVER!'.

Gaara's eyes had possessiveness on them while looking at Hinata .

" now everyone please introduce yourself to Sasuke " Iruka sensei said one by one each person introduced themselves...well most of the girls were speechless and fainted. Then it was Hinata's turn she stood up nervously and "h-h-hello m-my n-n-name is H-Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata said shyly never meeting his dark onyx eyes 'Hinata huh I need to learn more of this girl'

Then last but not least " my name is Sabaku no Gaara" Gaara said coldly while glaring at him on one of his best glares Sasuke just glared back.

**Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry if I will update less sooner than you think because classes just started and I have to focus more on studying and please review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AS YOU ALL KNOW I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS**

**HERE IS CHAPTER FOUR I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...**

"Okay now that everybody has introduced themselves Sasuke you may now take the seat besides Hinata over there. Gaara was holding back his sand from killing him.

Hinata looked beside her and noticed the vacant seat. Sasuke just smirked. As Sasuke came closer Hinata looked down avoiding looking at him especially his eyes.

Once Sasuke was seated the class begun. Sasuke stared at Hinata never even paying attention to Iruka discussing something about chakra control he already knows this, he was the best to control chakra in his previous school and has the highest grades.

Hinata felt his eyes on her and blushed she can't even pay attention because of him. Gaara on the other hand glared at Sasuke ' damn you Uchiha!' he yelled in his mind.**' look at what he is doing to Hinata now'**' 'grrr' **'lets kill him to end all of this' **'no I can't, remember but soon...' he thought thinking of ways how to kill Sasuke...until the class ended.

" everyone dismissed come back as soon as you have your break" Iruka said before leaving. Sasuke approached Hinata and said " hey Hinata wanna hang out or something with me?"

Before Hinata could answer Gaara appeared beside her with a swirl or sand " she is not interested" he said coldly at Sasuke , they were having a glaring contest when Sasuke spoke.

" who asked you" he stated before he could speak again they were gone particles of sand were left from where they stood.

" your gonna get it Sabaku" he said before going but stumbled on his fangirls along the way he spent the whole break avoiding them.

Once Gaara had teleported them outside the school Hinata asked "is something wrong Gaara, are you hurt?" she asked worried for something might be wrong."no I'm fine" he said monotone.

"then why did you bring me here?" she asked curiously "Just stay away from that new kid I don't trust him" he said with a slight hint of jealousy but Hinata didn't notice this because he was good at hiding his emotions.

" lets go back inside" he said as he started to walk of. Hinata has never seen him like this well except for the other people he doesn't allow her to be with.

"okay" Hinata said softly and slowly followed him...

**Sorry for the wait and the short chapter school was just too stressful this week its Saturday tomorrow I will update my this story on those days I promise I will update soon I'm start immediately at chapter 5!! reviews please!! see ya!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone as I promised I updated soon so please enjoy this chapter and if there are wrong spellings I'm very sorry for that!!**

Hinata caught up to him " I'm sorry Gaara" she said gently and sadly, even though she wasn't sure of what she did wrong. (a/n Hinata is so kind hearted)

Gaara felt guilty for her ' besides it isn't her fault actually its my fault I was so angry at Sasuke that I didn't realize what I did to her.

"You have noting to apologize for Hinata" Gaara smiled and held her hand, this made Hinata feel better. Then they entered the class together.

Gaara sat beside Hinata making sure Sasuke is not near her. Sasuke came back exhausted but didn't show it he searched for a vacant seat that is nearest Hinata which is quite far and he noticed that Gaara was sitting beside her.

Sasuke sent a glare at Gaara, he just simply ignored it. Class went smoothly ...well except for the glares Gaara was receiving from Sasuke, he simply didn't care less.

When it was the end of the end of the day everyone got their weapons and stuff and headed for home. Hinata was just about to exit the room when she accidentally tripped on something on the floor "AAAAAAHHH"

Gaara used his sand to catch her fall but was beaten by Sasuke's speed. Hinata prepared herself for the pain that was going to inflict on her but it never came she looked at the person that caught her and she went wide-eyed.

Sasuke caught her by the waist this made Gaara and all the fan girls furious Sakura was completely red from anger ' I won't let this freak-eyed girl get my Sasuke THIS MEANS WAR** CHA!!**'. Hinata blushed from the contact you can hardly see the difference of her face from a tomato

" ah...th-thank y-you S-sasuke" she stuttered out "no problem" he smirked still holding her waist " um...uh...S-Sasuke you c-can l-let go n-now" she said embarrassed ' I don't wanna let go' Sasuke thought.

Gaara couldn't take this anymore he immediately pushed Sasuke away from Hinata "stay away from her" Gaara said coldly if looks can kill Sasuke would be dead by now.

" What if I don't want to" Sasuke answered back "I'll kill you" he said "Gaara Sasuke p-please d-don't fight" Hinata said, somehow her voice had an effect on both of them her voice is so sweet and gentle it can calm anyone.

Gaara's eyes softened on Hinata " lets go" he said to her "hey I'm not finish talking to her" Sasuke said Gaara just ignored and continued walking.

"th-thanks again S-Sasuke" she said to him quietly " your welcome Hinata" she smiled at him before leaving 'I won't let you win Hinata's heart Sabaku, she's **mine'**

Hinata ran after Gaara " where were you" Gaara said it was more like a demand than a question " I just said thank you to him" "fine but just stay away from him" Hinata can't keep up with this anymore 'why does Gaara want me away from Sasuke I want to know'

Hinata mustered up her courage "Gaara...um...why do .. you want me away from Sasuke?" she asked hoping he will give her an answer " Its nothing" he answered plainly 'huh? no I won't give up' Hinata thought " please tell me" she begged " I said its nothing" he stated " I won't quit until you tell me" " I still won't tell you" ' I have no hope even if I begged he still won't tell me'.

"okay" she said disappointed as he walked her home. Gaara saw her face and felt sad "I'm sorry" looking in her eyes "why are you apologizing Gaara I should be the one apologizing for forcing you to answer something" she said

" no please accept my apology" he said "so do you forgive me?" " of course I forgive you Gaara your my best friend" she said happily " thank you Hinata" he said as he hugged her.

Hinata felt the heat coming up her cheeks but slowly hugged him back once they separated "Good night Hinata" then he disappeared with a swirl of sand " good night Gaara" she said even thought she knows he won't hear it

but she thought wrong... Gaara smiled from above the tree he was standing on

**I'm so proud of this chapter this is my longest one yet!! I hope you loved this chapter and remember I keep my promise and just because of school... that doesn't stop me from thinking of ideas for this great fic reviews please!! bye!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hinata ran up to her room and took a bath then quickly changed in her sleepwear. All the while thinking about Gaara. 'Gaara'. She crawled up to her bed 'tomorrow will be another day' she thought before falling asleep almost immediately, not realizing what occasion it is tomorrow.

-OTHER SIDE-

Gaara was having trouble in what to give Hinata on her birthday tomorrow. Hinata is turning thirteen (a/n sorry for the time skip!-.-). Giving up he decided to...he never thought that he would do,say and...do this but he needed help from his...his...**siblings**. (lol)

He peaked through the door that was slightly opened, catching the sight of his siblings. He decided on who to ask 'hn Kankuro?' **Not him **' yeah you're probably right, he's too stupid'.

That led him to only one person. Temari. He approached her "Temari" She froze from her place, dropping the piece of cloth she was using to clean her giant fan. She slowly faced him " um...y-yes Gaara?" she asked nervously. Gaara hesitated for a bit "I...I need...help" he was having trouble saying the word _help._

_Temari was beyond surprised she was shocked, no. I guess words just can't explain what her emotion is right now. But nether less this was her chance to prove to Gaara that she can be a great sister. She gathered up all her courage "about what?" she asked._

"_I don't ...don't know what to give Hinata for her birthday" he said plainly. 'This is unusual for him to ask help, especially on what to give for someone's birthday' Temari thought amazed._

_She thought for a minute or two. Gaara was growing impatient. "well, the best to give someone for a gift is something you made, especially for them of course"_

"_What could I give to her, I can't make anything beautiful" he said_

" _Gaara its not important if its beautiful or not, whats important is that it came from the heart"_

_He stared at Temari for a second then nodded. 'how could I give her a gift that came from the heart when I don't have a heart'._

_Gaara thought confused. _**Your sister said, something that you made especially for the person. Then that's it.**

'Something that I made...'

Temari stared blankly at Gaara's door. A hundred questions going through her head. 'What gotten into Gaara. How could this Hinata girl have such a big influence on him?hmm

(IT means inner temari)

'Who knows maybe this girl can make Gaara happy' IT said

' Maybe you're right maybe your wrong'

-OTHER OTHER SIDE-

'It's Hinata's birthday tomorrow' Sasuke thought

_Question no.1 – What would you suggest Gaara would give Hinata for her birthday?_

**Sorry for the super I mean super long update and super short chapter. I had a lot of writer's block lately, so I needed a little inspiration in order to make this chapter. Extremely sorry for the past chapters because I was a retard back then teehee. Thanks for everybody who continue to read this story, I hope it's not boring.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews!XDDDD**

Chapter 7

Hinata woke up from the ray of sunlight that hit her face. Yawning, she sat up and did her morning stretches. Once she was done she took a quick shower and dressed up for school.

Hinata strolled down the stairs and went to the kitchen to get an apple. Suddenly Hanabi popped out of nowhere and greeted her sister "Happy Birthday!" she shouted happily.

"Wh-what?" Hinata asked confused. Hanabi sighed "Its your birthday silly! Don't tell me you forgot even your birthday!!!" She said from the top of her lungs.

"H-Hanabi please lower down your v-voice or you'll wake up father" Hinata whispered to her little sister."Then let him wake up! Who cares its your birthday anyway!"

Hinata didn't protest 'how could I forget even my birthday I'm such a baka!" she thought. "Here I made it specially for you!" Hanabi said cheerfully. "What is it?". Hinata didn't expect someone from her family would give her a present for her birthday.

"Why don't you open it and see whats inside" Hanabi exclaimed. Hinata slowly got the small purple box and peeked inside. An inviting aroma filled her nose. She fully opened it and she was presented with a batch of chocolate chip cookies.

She gasped. " made it just the way you like it" Hanabi said. "Oh, Hanabi thank you" Hinata said with pure happiness. "Oh no need to thank me" Hanabi said boasting. "But they're still warm"

"I just finished making them! Pretty good huh!" she said proud of herself. Hinata noticed the dirty apron Hanabi was trying to hide from her. She giggled and kissed Hanabi on her forehead. " Thank you Hanabi for remembering my birthday"

" Of course, I'm your sister, unlike you who didn't even remember your own birthday" she started laughing. Hinata found herself laughing along.

" Well I've got to go to the academy now, thanks again!" She ruffled her sister's hair before going of ahead.' You say thank you too much sister' Hanabi giggled.

'Oh! I forgot to get my apple. Well might as well eat these cookies before they get cold'. She took a a bite from her unhealthy breakfast. 'How did Hanabi know I liked them chewy'.

She continued on her way to school but to be stopped by an onyx eyed ninja. Hinata nervously looked up and gasped by the sight of Sasuke holding a bouquet of rich red roses.

"Happy birthday Hinata" he said smoothly before handing her the roses. Hinata gasped. Hesitating for a bit then softly touched one of the rose's velvety petals.

Sasuke did one of his famous smirks. He handed her fully the roses then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Hinata was confused how did Sasuke _The _Sasuke know her birthday was today?

( How did Sasuke know her birthday you ask? Well he got a little help from Hinata's profile he secretly got from the teacher's private documents)

End of chapter 7

**Gaara's turn will come up pretty soon, don't worry....**


	8. SPECIAL NOT A CHAPTER

**Special chapter for Bonkaki and all other fans!**

**Gomen Ne Juliet by Yamashita Tomohisa **

_**Kimi ni deaeta toki boku wa omoidashitan da  
Zutto wasureteta dareka wo aisuru koto  
Kono suteki na kimochi torimodoshita toki kara  
Mainichi ga totemo azayaka ni irozuita**_

Jamasaretemo Nani wo ushinattemo  
Kimi wo mamori aisou to chikatta no ni

Kisu de kisu de ichioku kai tashikameatta kedo  
Dokoka nani ga mitasarenai  
Futari kanjiteitanda kono koi no ketsumatsu  
Ah gomen ne juliet

Hoka no dare yori mo Fukakau aishita keredo  
Hoka no dare yori mo Kizutsukete shimatta ne

"Sayonara" no kotoba ni mune ga itaku natta  
Mou nidoto aishiau koto wa nain da ne

Ai de ai de kizutsukete suki de tomara nakute  
Mabushii egao ubatteshimatta  
Futari meguriaeta koto wa machigatteita no kana  
Ah gomen ne ore de

Ai wa ai kedo it can't be how I miss you  
Ainai sore wa inai hanasanai negai nugesanai  
Ichioku no kisu wa todokanai kono holy night de aitai  
Kimi wo kowashitai hodo aishiteru

Moshimo me ga mienakunatte mo kimi dato wakaru darou  
Sorehodo nando mo dakiatta ne  
Tagai ni aishiteita keredo norikoerare nakatta  
Unmei nano kana

Kisu de kisu de ichioku kai tashikameatta kedo  
Dokoka nani ga mitasarenai  
Futari kanjiteitanda kono koi no ketsumatsu  
Ah gomen ne juliet

Ah gomen ne juliet 

**End ... just had to post that song YAMAPI SMEX *cough* sorry bout that *cough***


End file.
